Labor Of Love
by FlonkertonChamp1
Summary: Jim & Pam welcome their daughter. Takes place about a month before the epilogue of "It's Too Soon". Rated T for a bit of language, and because it deals with birth. Nothing graphic though.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you excited, J.D.? Arms up!" J.D. raised his arms in the air, and Pam pulled his shirt on. "Today is Mommy's last day of work, so after today, you get to stay home with me instead of going to day care!"

"Mommy home?" J.D. asked. Pam nodded.

"Yup. Mommy's going to stay home while Daddy goes to work. We get to have fun all day!"

Pam knew that J.D. was too young to understand the concept of maternity leave. She just wanted to revel in the fact that she got to spend the next few weeks at home, resting (as much as she could with a two-year-old, anyway) and preparing for her daughter's arrival. Her original plan was to work until her due date, but the home stretch of the pregnancy was exhausting her, and so she decided that she'd use the next two weeks to recoup some energy.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Jim asked as he walked into the room.

"Yup." Pam lifted J.D. off of the changing table and set him down. "God, you're getting heavy." She tousled his hair. "He just needs his shoes and jacket."

Jim held out his hand. "Okay buddy, let's go put your shoes on."

"Shoes?" J.D. asked as he took Jim's hand, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you know, those things on your feet that get filled with sand at daycare." Pam laughed and began to follow them out of the room, and then paused, her brow furrowing.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"I'm trying to decide if I have to pee or not… yep, I do." She made her way towards their bedroom. "I'll meet you guys downstairs."

Jim scooped up J.D. and went downstairs, and as he was wrestling J.D. into his jacket, he suddenly heard a shriek from upstairs.

"JIM!"

He raced up the stairs, two at a time, and burst into their bathroom to find Pam standing in front of the toilet, a puddle of water around her feet. She looked at him, wide-eyed.

"My water just broke!"

Jim put his hand to his chest and leaned against the doorway.

"God, Pam, don't scare me like that!" He looked at the puddle, and then at her. A grin spread across his face. "Oh my God, your water broke!"

"Um, yeah. I think I mentioned that," Pam smirked.

"Oh… wow," Jim murmured, pushing his hand through his hair. "Okay, are you having contractions?"

"No… I don't… maybe. I thought I'd been having Braxton-Hicks all morning, but…" There was a sudden crash downstairs.

"Oh, crap!" Jim exclaimed. "I left J.D. down there. Okay, um… just… wait here, and uh… I'll be right back!" He dashed out of the room.

Pam peeled off her wet skirt and underwear and wrapped a towel around her middle. She grabbed another towel from the linen cabinet and knelt down to mop up the puddle. Jim came in a moment later with J.D. on his hip. Pam looked up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. He pulled the pots and pans out of the cabinet. Didn't you, you little monster?" J.D. squealed with laughter as Jim tickled his stomach. "Pam, get up. You change and I'll clean up." He held out his hand to help her up. "Or, wait… should I pack the bag for you? Do you need me to call the hospital?"

"Oh, my God, calm down! We don't need to go to the hospital yet," Pam laughed. "I'm fine. I'll pack a bag, and you call your mom." She grabbed the phone from the bedside table and handed it to Jim.

"…My mom?"

"Yeah," she said, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and putting them on. "Remember? She's coming to stay with J.D.? Come on Jim, focus!" She replaced her work shirt with an old t-shirt of Jim's. "Here, I'll take J.D. Come on buddy," she said brightly, taking J.D. from Jim's arms. "Come help Mommy pack!" She set him down on the bed and got a small suitcase from the closet. J.D. watched her with interest.

"Where Mommy going?" he asked as Pam began to grab various items from around the room and put them into the bag.

"Remember how we said that you're getting a baby sister soon?" J.D. nodded. "Well, it's time to go get her! Grandma H. is going to come here and play with you, and Mommy and Daddy are going to the hospital to go get the baby!"

"Same my baby?"

"Yes, just like your baby."

"'Kay," he said absentmindedly, suddenly distracted by the zipper on the suitcase.

While J.D. had seemed fine with the idea that he was getting a baby sister, Pam wasn't sure how he'd react once the baby was born. They had bought a baby doll for him to diaper, clothe, and feed, hoping that he would get used to the idea. Of course, this baby didn't cry, poop, or take up Jim and Pam's time, but they hoped that if he had a baby of his own, he wouldn't become too jealous.

"Hey," Jim said, coming back into the bedroom. "I called the hospital. They said that you didn't need to come in right now, but if you don't start having real contractions within the next two hours, we'll need to go in. I also called Mom, and she said to call her when we're almost ready to head to the hospital."

"Okay, that's fine."

"I'm hungry," J.D. announced suddenly, losing interest in the zipper.

"Alright," Pam laughed. "Why don't you take him downstairs and get him a snack, and I'll keep packing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Really, I'm fine."

"Okay." He picked up J.D. "Come on, let's get a snack. What do you want?"

"Peena-butta jelly!" Pam smiled to herself as she listened to them talk as they went downstairs. J.D. was his daddy's little buddy; Jim taught him how to throw and catch a ball, he read to him every night, sometimes they napped together. Watching them hang out together melted Pam's heart; she had no doubt that their daughter would have Jim wrapped around her little finger.

She finished packing and went downstairs to find Jim and J.D. at the kitchen table, sharing a peanut butter & jelly sandwich and drinking milk.

"Hah Mrr-mih," J.D. said with a mouthful of sandwich. Pam laughed and kissed him on his jelly-covered cheek.

"Mmm," she said, licking her lips. "You taste delicious." She went to the counter to grab a paper towel. "Hey," she said over her shoulder as she wet the towel in the sink. "When you're done here, can you bring down - ooh," she breathed suddenly, placing her hand on her belly.

"Contraction?" Jim got up and moved over to Pam and put his hand over hers.

"Mm-hm." She kept her eyes closed as she stood, breathing slowly. She opened her eyes a moment later.

"Okay, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yup. I'm just going to lie down on the couch and start timing."

"Okay." He rubbed her arm. "Do you want some water or something?"

"Sure. Water's fine." She sighed as she stretched out on the couch.

A few hours later, Jim called his mom when Pam's contractions were coming closer together. As Jim was putting J.D. down for his morning nap, there was a knock at the door. Pam moved to get up, but decided against it. She knew it was Jim's mom, anyway.

"It's open," she called. The door opened and Betsey came in.

"Hi, hon," she said. She closed the door and moved over to the couch, and sat down to hug Pam. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay. The contractions still aren't too bad, but they're about 5 or 6 minutes apart."

"Yup, sounds like you're ready to go. Where are the boys?"

"Upstairs. J.D wanted me to play with him, but - hang on…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Betsey sat silently next to her, rubbing her back. After a moment, Pam let out a big sigh.

"Anyway," she continued. "J.D. wanted me to play with him, but I'm not exactly in the mood for that… What?" she asked as Betsey chuckled.

"I must say, for a woman in labor, you are incredibly calm."

Pam shrugged. "Well, this time I'm not scared shitless. This time it's supposed to be happening."

Betsey considered this. "Well, that's true." She stood up. "So Jim's upstairs?"

"He's putting J.D. down for his nap."

"No, I'm not," Jim said, coming down the stairs. "He's asleep. Thanks for coming over." He moved to hug his mother.

"Jim, come on," she said. "Of course I came over. What am I going to do, say, 'No thanks, I don't really feel like playing with my grandson today. Take him with you to the hospital.'?" Jim just laughed and shook his head.

"Here," he said, handing Betsey the baby monitor. "He'll probably wake up at around noon. He's going through a growth spurt, so he's eating a lot right now. He usually needs a snack every few hours." He helped Pam up from the couch. "All the numbers are on the fridge, and-"

"Jim!" Betsey interrupted. "I'm not some new babysitter. I have been here before. I know where everything is." She pushed them gently towards the door. "Now scoot." They all laughed as Jim helped Pam put her coat on and then pulled his own on. Jim grabbed the keys and the suitcase and turned to hug his mom.

"Good luck, you guys," she said. She let Jim go and moved to embrace Pam. "Don't be a hero… get the epidural." Pam laughed.

"We'll see," she said, and then closed her eyes and grabbed Jim's arm.

"Hang on," she whispered, her brow furrowing. She breathed slowly and steadily as her muscles tightened, and after a moment, blew out a breath as they began to relax again.

"You good?" Jim asked.

"Yup."

"Alright then," he said, clasping Pam's hand in his. "Let's go have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"Relax, Pam… don't tense up."

"Oh, God, this hurts," Pam whimpered, clinging to Jim as they swayed back and forth.

"I know, I know," Jim murmured soothingly. "You're doing great." He rubbed her back. "Come on… in through your nose, out through your mouth." He breathed with her.

Pam inhaled deeply and held her breath for a moment, then let it out slowly as the contraction ended. She loosened her grip from around Jim's neck and gave him a shaky smile.

"You good?" he asked, kissing her forehead. Pam nodded.

"Okay, let's keep going." Jim clasped her hand as they continued to walk the halls of the Labor and Delivery ward of Moses Taylor Hospital.

A few minutes later, Pam had another contraction. They stopped walking and Pam put her arms around Jim's neck as they rocked back and forth, Jim murmuring his encouragement.

"Ugh, my back really hurts," Pam groaned.

"Do you want to try the tub?" Jim asked.

"Yeah."

On their way back to Pam's room, they passed by the nurses' station.

"Hey, guys, how are you doing?" their nurse, Carrie, asked.

"Pam wants to try the tub," Jim replied.

"Alright. I'll meet you back in your room in a minute, check you, and get that bath started."

Back in Pam's room, she had another contraction. Jim immediately put his arms around her middle as she hung onto him, and they slow-danced through the contraction until it was over.

"God, and I thought J.D. was bad," Pam muttered against Jim's shoulder. He chuckled slightly.

"Here," he said, turning her around. "Bend over the bed." Pam looked back at him and narrowed her eyes quizzically.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Jeez, not _that_. Get your mind out of the gutter." He pressed gently on her shoulders until she was resting her elbows on the bed. He stood behind her and pressed the heels of his hands into her lower back, just above her hips.

"How's that?"

"Mmm… good. I want to sit, though."

Jim brought a large rubber ball over and helped Pam sit down on it. She leaned over the bed again and rested her head on her arms as Jim continued to massage her back.

"Oh, God that feels so good," she murmured. "You should quit Dunder-Mifflin and get a job at a spa or something. Seriously, you've been holding out on -" She gasped suddenly. "Oh, jeez…"

Jim instinctively went to her side to hold her hand, but she shook her head.

"Mm-mm…" she panted. "Keep going." Jim pressed his hands into her back again as she breathed slowly, humming quietly each time she exhaled.

Carrie came in just as the contraction ended.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Okay…" Pam replied. "My back really hurts, though."

"Alright, well, the bath should help with that." She pulled on a latex glove. "Why don't you get in the bed and I'll see how far you're dilated."

Jim helped Pam onto the bed, and Carrie sat down on the edge and quickly checked her.

"You're moving right along, Pam," she said, smiling as she pulled off the glove. "You're 4, almost 5 centimeters." She patted her leg. "I'll go get that bath started." She went into the adjoining bathroom. Pam groaned as they heard the sudden sound of running water.

"You okay?" Jim asked, alarmed.

"That water's making me have to pee," Pam grumbled as she hauled herself off of the bed. She walked into the bathroom, holding her back. Jim followed her, but she stopped him as she went into the small room containing a toilet.

"Nuh-uh," she said. "You're not coming in here to watch." She patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but some things are still solo activities." She flashed him a grin as she closed the door.

Jim shrugged as he looked at Carrie, who was trying not to laugh as she filled the large tub. He turned his attention back to the door when he heard Pam gasp.

"Jim?" she whimpered. He opened the door to find her sitting on the toilet, clutching her belly. "Contraction," she moaned. He knelt down between her legs and she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

A moment later, Carrie gently knocked on the door.

"The bath's ready," she called softly.

Pam heaved a big sigh as the contraction ended.

"Wow… that one was intense," she whispered. Jim rubbed her back and stood up.

"Ready to get in the bath?"

"Definitely."

"Do you want to keep your gown on?" Carrie asked as they approached the tub. Pam thought for a moment.

"You know what?" she said. "Screw modesty." She untied her robe and gown and let them drop to the floor. Jim helped her into the tub.

"Ohhhhhh that feels so good," she sighed as she sank into the water. Carrie laid a towel out on a chair next to the tub.

"I'll be back in a bit to check on you. Call me back in if you need anything."

Pam closed her eyes and leaned back. The warm water felt so good on her tense muscles, and being submerged up to her neck made her feel weightless. She smiled and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jim asked, sitting on the floor next to the tub.

"This must be what she feels like in there," she said, rubbing her belly. "Just floating around in warm water."

Jim smiled. "But now the water's gone, and she's being squeezed every few minutes. Poor kid." Pam opened her eyes and flicked some water at him.

"Oh yeah, poor thing," she said sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to be in her position. It's so much easier to be me right now." Her face suddenly contorted from a smile into a grimace as the pain began to build again.

"Oh… oh God…" she moaned, screwing her eyes shut. Her hand flew from the water and fitfully groped at the air.

"I've got you," Jim said, grabbing her hand. "I've got you…"

Pam squeezed his hand tightly as she took in deep, shaking breaths, whimpering every time she exhaled. A tear escaped out of the corner of her eye. She continued to squeeze his hand until the pain ebbed away, and she loosened her grip as her breathing returned to normal.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Jim's brow furrowed.

"For what?"

"For nearly breaking your hand," she said, opening her eyes. "Seriously, I think I felt your bones shift." Jim laughed and rubbed his hand.

"That's okay." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Pam frowned and shifted around uncomfortably. "You alright?" he asked.

"My back really hurt during that one. It didn't hurt that much when I was leaning over the bed. Maybe we should just do that instead of the tub." She looked defeated.

"Hang on. I have an idea." He grabbed the towel from the chair, folded it over a few times, and draped it over the edge of the tub.

"Here," he said, helping Pam sit up. "Turn over and put your arms up here." With some maneuvering, he helped Pam to her knees, and she leaned over and rested her arms on the edge of the tub. She sank back down into the water and laid her head on her arms.

"Better?"

Pam nodded.

They remained quiet, allowing Pam to relax between contractions, and concentrate on breathing as each one came and went. At first the water soothed her, made each contraction more bearable. Floating on her stomach took away the pressure in her back.

Soon enough though, the contractions were coming closer together, her pain becoming more intense. Jim tried everything he could to help her cope: he rubbed her back, added more hot water when she got chilled, held cool washcloths to her forehead and neck, whispered words of encouragement in her ear. However, after an hour in the tub, the pain became unbearable as the contractions came one after another.

"I want an epidural," she whimpered during a horribly short, but merciful break between contractions.

"Remember, you wanted a natural birth," Jim reminded her. "You said you wanted this birth to be as different as possible from J.D.'s."

"Fuck that!" she growled as another contraction began to build. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Okay, hang on," he said as she clutched his hand for dear life. Jim pressed the call button on the wall. Carrie came in a moment later.

"How's it going?"

"I want an epidural," Pam said, panting as the pain began to subside.

"Alright," Carrie replied. "Let's get you back in the bed, I'll check your cervix, and then I'll call the anesthesiologist."

She and Jim helped Pam out of the tub, and Jim helped her dry off as Carrie retrieved a fresh gown. She had just gotten changed and back into the bed when she had another intense contraction. She fought through it, and as the pain finally dissipated, she suddenly grabbed Jim's arm.

"I'm going to throw up," she groaned. Jim grabbed a basin from the table beside the bed and held it under her chin just in time for her to lurch forward and empty her stomach. Jim rubbed her back until she finished gagging, and he caught Carrie's eye as Pam fell back in the bed, exhausted.

"Don't worry," she reassured them, almost as if she had read Jim's mind. "It's very common for women to get nauseated during labor." She took the basin from him and went into the bathroom, and she came back with a clean basin and a wet washcloth. Jim took the cloth from her and wiped Pam's face, and then picked up a cup of Gatorade from the table and held the straw to her lips.

"Here," he said. "Take a few sips." Carrie sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Is it alright if I check you, Pam?" she asked. Pam nodded. She flinched as Carrie examined her, and she couldn't help but notice when her eyes suddenly widened.

"Alright, Pam, sorry to tell you this, but it's too late for an epidural. You're 10 centimeters."

"What?!" Pam yelped. "An hour ago I was only at 4!"

"Some women progress really quickly," Carrie said. "You just happen to be one of them. I'll go page Dr. McNulty." She left the room. Pam looked up at Jim, desperation in her eyes.

"Oh, God, no!" she whimpered, nearly hysterical at this point. "I can't do this, Jim! I need an epidural! Tell them to give me an ep- oh God!" She doubled over with another contraction. Dr. McNulty entered the room just as the contraction ended.

"Alright, Pam, it looks like we're ready to go," she said brightly as Carrie helped her into a gown and gloves. She pulled over a stool and sat at the foot of the bed. "On the next contraction, try a little push."

"Uh-uh, uh-uh," she said, shaking her head vehemently. "I can't! I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can," Jim assured her, squeezing her hand. "You're almost there. You're doing so great."

"No, I can't! I ca-" Her words were cut off as another contraction came. Despite her protests, her body seemed to take on a mind of its own. She grunted as she began to push in earnest.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Pam was still pushing, sweaty and exhausted. Jim was by her side, encouraging her, wiping her face with cool washcloths, offering sips of Gatorade between contractions. He felt absolutely helpless; he hated seeing her in so much pain.

As yet another contraction died down, Pam fell back, exhausted.

"I can't do this anymore!" she panted. "I'm so tired…"

"Yes, you can, Pam," Dr. McNulty said. "Just a few more pushes and you'll be done."

"Uh-uh. I quit." She closed her eyes, and then her face screwed up as another contraction began to build.

"Okay, come on, Pam," Dr. McNulty said. "I promise, you're almost done. Come on, give me a good 10-second push."

Even as she insisted that she couldn't do it anymore, she pushed again, squeezing Jim's hand tightly.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" he counted, his arm around her shoulder, supporting her. "Six, five, four, three, two, one..." Pam let her breath out in a big sigh. Dr. McNulty looked up at her.

"Pam, she is right there. Just one more big push."

Determined, she took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. She felt her insides shift… and then suddenly, she felt a warm, wriggling body on her stomach. Her eyes flew open as she heard her daughter wail.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" she sobbed as Carrie vigorously dried her off.

"You did it… you did it!" Jim whispered as he kissed her over and over, tears streaming down his face.

"Here you go, Mom," Carrie said as she placed the baby on Pam's chest and covered her with a blanket. "You did great." She clamped off the umbilical cord and held out a pair of scissors to Jim. "Would like to do the honors, Dad?" she asked. Jim nodded silently as he took the scissors from her.

"Right there, between the clamps," Carrie said. Jim positioned the scissors, and then paused.

"Here…" he said, picking up Pam's hand. He placed it over his other hand, and together, they severed the last physical bond between mother and child.

"Welcome to the world, Mollie Elizabeth Halpert," Jim whispered.

"Alright, let's see how much this little gal weighs," Carrie said, bringing the baby over to the scale. Jim followed her and watched as Mollie was weighed.

"Oh my God, Pam," Jim cried. "8 pounds, 2 ounces!"

"Wow," Dr. McNulty said, glancing up at Pam from the foot of the bed. "Big girl! You did great, Pam. You didn't even tear."

"Yay," Pam said softly, lying back on the pillows, drained, but smiling contentedly.

Carrie finished measuring Mollie, and then wrapped her up and placed her in Jim's arms. Jim stared in awe at her, tears filling his eyes. He slowly made his way over to Pam, unable to take his eyes off of his daughter. He sat down on the bed and handed her off to Pam. Mollie immediately began to root around on Pam's chest.

"I think she's hungry," Pam said. Carrie came over.

"Do you need help nursing her?" she asked.

"No," Pam replied, shaking her head. "I think I remember." She undid the front of her gown and brought Mollie to her breast. Mollie latched on immediately and eagerly wiggled closer to Pam as she began her meal.

Pam looked up at Jim and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

She looked down at Mollie, and then back up to Jim.

"Everything."

Later, after Mollie had been seen by the doctor, and Pam had gotten cleaned up, Pam and Jim sat in the bed, staring at their daughter, drinking her in. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," they both called. Jim's mom walked in with J.D.

"Mommy!" J.D. cried delightedly. Jim came over and picked him up, and hugged his mom.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," she said. "Is this little Miss Mollie?" she asked, bending down to hug Pam and admire her new granddaughter. Jim raised his eyebrow.

"No, this is a loaner," he said sarcastically. Betsey smacked him on the arm.

"Gramma, no hitting!" J.D. said sternly. "Not nice!"

"You tell her, buddy!" Jim laughed. He sat J.D. down gently next to Pam on the bed.

"Hi, my sweet boy," she said, kissing him. J.D.'s attention immediately went to the bundle in Pam's arms. Jim sat down next to them.

"J.D., this is Mollie," he said quietly.

"My baby?" J.D. asked with big eyes.

"Yes, that's your baby sister. Can you give her a kiss?" J.D. leaned over and gave her a surprisingly gentle kiss on her cheek. He looked up at Pam.

"Baby's little," he said. The three adults laughed quietly.

Pam watched in awe as J.D. sat and studied his sister. He suddenly seemed so big. She sniffled and a tear slipped down her cheek as she took in the enormity of the fact that her baby boy wasn't a baby anymore. J.D. looked up at her.

"Mommy sad?" he asked, his little face pinched with concern. Pam shook her head.

"No, baby…" She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Mommy's very, very happy."


End file.
